City Of Anonymity
by Sparrow of the Damned
Summary: The city of mystery is clouded by fog and a dangerous secret. A now grown Kaoru wants to become a singer when she meets a stranger. Then all these crazy things start to happen! She starts to feel forbidden emotions for him for this immortal of the night.
1. City of Anonymity

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Another day  
  
Summary  
  
In the age of blood, danger, and evil one woman takes a stand to understand what he really is. Kaoru Kamiya, 19, has just finished high school and is hoping the new world will accept her. With the spirit of becoming an accomplished singer Kaoru will not give up to the cruel world business. But another obstacle is in the way: Why is he in the way? The most obvious question is: Is he normal? Will Kaoru escape his grip or become enraptured in his soul?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Another quiet day, another sorrow to feel, another way to find comfort. The sun was on its way to the top of the fog-covered ground. The buildings rose above the City of Never Ending Fog. The fog was very thick though it would diminish around 11:00 am. The buildings were long and vivid, as tall as mountains but as graceful as the wind.  
  
The feeling of entrapment would come to mind when you looked around and saw nothing else but fog and buildings. This small city is very crowded, full of people, of buildings that sprang out of the ground all over the city, apartments that were packed in the middle of business buildings and schools. This city as you may see might seem as a polluted city, oh but there is more to this city that none of our feeble minds can grasp. Many called this the City of Never Ending Fog others would refer to it as Baltore City, but the underground knew this as the City of Anonymity.  
  
This city is a city of mystery and confusion, of famous undertakings and the black markets. But unaware to the innocent people there are factions, gangs, mafias, street fighter, robbers, and assassins and many other unruly mavericks unknown to these people.  
  
As threatening this city might seem the underworld must follow their own rules but the most important of them all is to never be known to the people. In other terms the people, police, government, and the world must not know and have anything to do with this group of secrecy called the Underworld.  
  
This is not no average story of evil and good but a story about love and how not even differences can change a sole persons destiny.  
  
The early morning was very calm like everyday; she woke for another day of unknown surprises.  
  
- Wassup peoples hay I know it sounds a little boring, its short but I promise if you give me some reviews and what you think you'd like I'll write 10 times as much. I just need your reviews on what you think. Please review. 


	2. Prayer

Chapter 2: Prayer  
  
Hello everyone I hope you loved the first chapter. I know it was short but know I'll start typing a lot so expect more reading soon. The song that Kaoru sings is sung by Amy Lee from Evanescence called "My last breath". Oh and I haven't gotten many reviews but thank you if you did review my story you have given me the support I need thank you! Special thanks to Nicky9 thank you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (unfortunately) (cries)  
  
And the song "My Last Breath" by Amy Lee from Evanescence  
  
Special thanks to Nicky9  
  
##########################################################################  
  
As she woke she felt a strange feeling, the feeling you get when the world seems so far away. But right now she ignored it for she knew that this day would be the start of her real adventure.  
  
'What a day, yesterday! The suns gonna set soon I've slept for a pretty long time. That's what happens when Misao invites you to go clubbing before the big performance' she thought to herself as she lingered on her balcony. Misao is a 19-year-old girl who had grown up with her; later on they had been split up around the early age of 13 because of moving problems. But later on they met up again and noticed they had so much in common. 'And to think we never really got along until middle school' she remembered the first time they met. She then noticed she was on her balcony 'To think I've lived in this apartment for nine years, and I'm still totally afraid of heights' she looked down to notice people walking upon the pale concrete. They reminded her of dirty spots atop the concrete. There were so many of them too. She laughed. But what was so funny? Oh, yes she never really realized that the people of this city never came out of their houses because of the fog.  
  
She peered up to the sky and saw the unnatural colors of the sun set. The pink, blue, orange, and yellow had mixed becoming a kaleidoscope of different colors. After about half-hour later she returned inside only to be greeted by the digital alarm on the clock. "Beep, Beep, Beep", the alarm sang in annoyance to her surprise she jolted up and remembered that today was her one and only chance to get to band try-outs.  
  
She ran to take a quick shower, and then she got dressed and went to her car. "Damn it! 18 minutes to get to the park and there's traffic, why me?" she asked. After about 25 minutes of traffic she finally arrived at the park. The stage was not what you called in perfect condition; its raged edges displayed its age. But that didn't matter to her she was just worried about the performance. She ran up to the stage door opened it and..  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ NARRATOR  
  
He glanced at his watch 5:00 pm.  
  
He was very impatient while waiting for his so called "contact".  
  
As he walked to the crowd of frustrated citizens he heard quick footsteps heading in his direction and just as he turned around.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ NARRATOR  
  
She was face to face with an angry mob of spectators. She thought that they were ready to through food at the first sign of undignified music. She walked up to the mike and noticed that these people had been listening to the other musical group participants singing the worst type of music.  
  
'I doubt that the other singers were more screeching than singing. When they hear this band we'll hit big time in no time. Coming to think about it are they all here? Lets see..ummmm..well Misao is here, she wouldn't miss this for the world...uhhh..and those girls the agency got us. Thank god Misao had contacts from the entertainment buiz. Note to self: buy Misao something really big or take her out to eat somewhere expensive' She thought to herself. Unafraid she stood in the back of the stage and helped hook the amps up.  
  
Misao had gotten on the bass guitar and was already near the mike waiting for the announcer to introduce them. Misao was always ready and never thought twice about anything. But then Misao went to the other players to make sure they were ready. Misao had dark blue eyes, and jet-black hair it looked blue at some time. She wore dark green tight pants with two chains hanging from the side. She also had a little bit baggy black shirt that had a symbol of a gothic orange sun that said Pink Floyd in brush stroke letters at the top.  
  
Luckily they were all set waiting for the queue to start playing. 'Well here we go if the audience really enjoys this we will be headin' up to the top' she had noticed that she thought to herself a lot but now that didn't matter. All that did matter was the music and how the audience would react.  
  
The announcer stepped up to the podium, quickly shifted his attire to a correct position and then he announced, " Ladies and gentlemen we are proud to introduce a rock band like no other, the one and only Sea System. Where did we find these girls? Well, I'm just going to tell you that we didn't find them, they found us. So now, without further ado, I present to you the Sea System with their lead singer Kaoru Kamiya!"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ ~Stranger's POV~  
  
Just as I heard the announcer introduce the next band I ran to see if I could get a better look for that blasted contact. "That bastard better get here quickly. Or he'll be my next breakfast." I irritably demanded.  
  
As I waited I seemed to get distracted by the way the crowd didn't yell or whine on how they thought the next band would sound like. As soon as the band set up their equipment I noticed something or rather someone who stood in front holding a microphone and staring straight at me.  
  
She was wearing tight black pants with zippers on the front pockets, and she wore a very tight black tang-top that said High Voltage. She had worn her hair down and all crazy making the statement of the shirt really come to affect. Her baby-blue eyes haunted me for I have never felt so much innocence disperse from them; I never even imagined such innocence was possible. She had shown her age through her looks, 21.  
  
But something puzzled me, a feeling, and one that you cannot describe. At first, I thought it was the evil inside me telling me to snatch her off the stage and take her. But maybe it wasn't it felt more real, it's probably left over human emotions or maybe just a thought I puzzled.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ KAORU  
  
As I stepped on the stage the floodlights drowned its light upon everyone. I looked forward to come in contact with familiar amber eyes. 'His eyes are as radiant as anything I have ever seen. But why does he seem familiar? I feel as though I have met him before. Maybe I'm just hallucinating' I wondered.  
  
He was wearing a pair of blue baggy pants with one thick chain hanging by the side. He also wore a dark navy blue shirt with a leather jacket on top. You could almost pass him for a bicker. But no he didn't look that ruggish. His hair was another thing to question it was bright red and the frame of his eyes made him look like an erotic demon. He looked so mysterious it was hard to tell his age I know he wasn't any older than 29 but not as young as 21. As I waited upon my band members I noticed that he was puzzled about something, so I looked away. I didn't want him to have the wrong idea about me.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Kaoru were already back here, so then whenever your ready" Misao whispered  
  
"Ok thanks Misao" Kaoru answered.  
  
As the music began Kaoru started to sing.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, ohhhhh!  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears!  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you awake and know the truth  
  
No one's there!  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
  
(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
  
(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight!  
  
(Holding my last breath)  
  
(Safe inside myself)  
  
(Are all my thoughts of you)  
  
(Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight!)  
  
(Holding my last breath)  
  
As the music faded so did the floodlights. The spectators stood there watching them in such a way that looked like a slap on the face, for they did not applaud nor congratulate them, but they stood there in awe. The band was about to run off the stage when a loud sound came crashing to their ears. A sound of approval this was the sound of joy.  
  
Kaoru faced the audience as they commended, applaud, and chant her name. Kaoru suddenly felt the urge to find her amber-eyed un- earthly creature she had spotted in the crowd before she sang. But she didn't find him. Instead her childhood friend, Misao ran up to her.  
  
"Kaoru we did it, you sang beautifully! You are the one who inspires me to play the bass guitar with such beauty." Misao commented.  
  
"Thanks Misao I couldn't have done it with out you or the band" Kaoru added.  
  
The announcer then came up with the judges who judged the concert. "Congratulations, you all are very talented young ladies you may wait backstage until we decide. Thank you for participating" one of the judges alleged to the band. "That was nothing mister my friend Kaoru here can sing even more beautifully. But it was no problem." Misao commented. They all shook hands then bid good luck and farewell. The judge that Misao was talking to was a thin man with dark brown hair. He looked like a businessman. Very smart so why was he judging, when he can make major bucks doing a profession that pays a lot of money.  
  
As Kaoru, Misao, and the band came off the stage they crossed there fingers and prayed.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ KAORU  
  
I crossed my fingers and prayed.  
  
'Please let us win. Let us win. Let us win. Please. Please.'  
  
I kept praying until a shrill creep came up my back.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
STRANGER:  
  
I stood breath taken away. Was she singing that? It sounded as she was singing it towards me. Something in those lyrics made reminded me of myself. As though it was the words written of my life.  
  
I was most curious. For she looked at me with such innocent intensity. Half of me believed she was trying to seduce me. With the way she looked at me as though she knew me. The other half said it was just a coincidence. She was probably looking right through me.  
  
I know I shouldn't have but I had to find out more of this human named Kaoru. She confused me and tortured me all the same. The way she sang, the way she moved to the music, the way she looked at me it drove me to the brink of mystification. I wondered why she did this. I don't ever remember meeting her. She looks at me as though she knew me.  
  
I had already forgotten about the contact I had to meet. It completely flew my mind.  
  
I had to find out who this Kaoru is. I walked closer unaware to anyone. I ran to the backstage area and I found her standing next to a girl about her size with jet-black hair standing right next to her. 'Strange I know I've seen her before. But where?' I thought to myself.  
  
'This day had been full of mysteries to solve. No wonder why the underworld calls this the City Of Anonymity' I continued.  
  
I crept up beside unknown and unaware. She was to busy praying for the well being of the band.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
As Kaoru was unaware to a stranger creeping behind her the judges were busy choosing which band should be chosen to have a shot in the music buiz.  
  
Then suddenly one of the thin men with brown hair spoke up. The judge said: "After careful consideration we have finally selected a winner. And the winners are The Sea System congratulations. And thank you to the other participants." The crowd of citizens cheered and called their names over and over in joy.  
  
When the judge announced this Misao and Kaoru jumped for joy with lots of excitement. The whole band was suddenly in a huge group hug excitedly chanting, "We won! We won!" They ran to the podium where the judges were waiting for them to receive their prize of $400.  
  
"Very well done, everyone of you and the best of luck in the music business" the thin judge told them.  
  
"Thank you very much" Kaoru and Misao said in unison.  
  
They bowed to the crowd of people and left the stage to their band van. "Hey guys I know we don't know each other to good so why don't we all go clubbin' to celebrate. What do you say?" Misao perceived as all the girls looked at her in acceptance.  
  
"Misao are you crazy we went last night until 5 am! Anyway.." Kaoru continued until she was interrupted.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea what do you guys think? Sara? Nikki?" one of the girls named Jazz interrupted.  
  
Jazz was a dull colored red head that never says no to fun. She was around 20 years old. She always has ways to get into trouble but she's very devoted to her friends and music. She has deep sea green eyes and hardly visible freckles. She was wearing black pants that had light thin white lines running all the way to the bottom of the pants rim, with straps hooked from the back to the front of the pants hanging loosely. She had a hood shirt with no sleeves that had a picture of an evil dog smiling a grinchy smile on it that said Cuddly? In evil gothic letters. Jazz played the drums.  
  
"Well I'm fine with it" Nikki accepted.  
  
Nikki was 20 years old. Nikki was a blond with black streaks in her hair with icy blue eyes. She looked like an evil little girl, but she was in fact the most nicest and smartest of the three. She was always considerate, very cool, and stylish. She was wearing a white cargo skirt that went to her knees it had the pockets were black with three chains hanging from the side. She had a white tube top and a short black vest over it with white breast pockets. Nikki played the piano and back up vocals.  
  
"Hell ya!" Sara yelled.  
  
Sara is a black haired dark eyed beauty. The sight of her would confuse her for dark and mysterious, but she was the total reverse. She's always hyper active talkative but so sweet hearted and innocent. She was the youngest of the three girls, only 18. She wore baggy army cargo pants, and a navy blue tank top that said "Army Attitude" in bold red letters. Sara played the lead guitar.  
  
They then all innocently turned to Kaoru with puppy dog faces.  
  
"Aww, na, no I don't think so I already have bags under my eyes because of yesterday." Kaoru defended loudly.  
  
"Pwease, pweety pwease" the girls said in harmony.  
  
"Aww, alright but we don't go tomorrow or the day after that got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'm!" they all happily shouted.  
  
As soon as they decided they would go they were off.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ STRANGER  
  
I was so stupid! I'm such an idiot! As soon as they announced who had won I ran away. I don't know why I did that I shouldn't be afraid of a mere human. Why was I so enthralled to her, I don't even think I ever met her. 'Damn that stupid ass contact hasn't shown up yet. When I find this so called contact I'm going to rip him apart!' I cursed under my breath to relieve my stress. Nobody ever stands the battousai up and never shows up.  
  
"Now what do I do, hunt him down that's what I'll do" he told himself. Then he suddenly heard a loud demanding voice coming from the parking lot.  
  
"AWW, NA, NO! 'Familiar voice who is it? It's that Kaoru Kami.something, I forgot.'  
  
"Where are they going?" I wondered.  
  
The van was put on drive, as it quickened into the distance it disappeared into the now dark fog that clouded everywhere the van was unseen to human eyes. 'What's this a kidnapping perhaps? Maybe? It seems as though Miss Kaoru is being kidnapped, no. Where should I go now? Well I might as well as follow them I must know what exactly Miss Kaoru is to me, does she know me? So many questions, so unexpected for me to say so many questions and expect answers' I had so many questions yet no answers. How bizarre.  
  
So I followed the van to a location that made me very curious indeed. How would they know this location? No one knew this location unless..but that would be impossible. Now this gets a little more interesting. I smirked a most evil grin. Fun I never experienced it in over a few years.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
As the girls reached the so-called secret club they ran into the back entrance. Misao had said it was her private passage way. What ever that meant trouble but no one argued for they were all excited.  
  
Except for Kaoru this place seemed evil and strangely a little familiar. Her senses told her she shouldn't be there. But for now she would ignore them she didn't want to ruin the day. Her friends were having so much fun. And after winning the band contest they had to have some fun.  
  
When they entered the bar/club Kaoru noticed there weren't many guards. 'Strange aren't famous bars usually full of bouncers everywhere? Humph oh well' Kaoru pondered to herself, but she shook it off. She also saw that there were no signs that said age limits to get in 'Cool it must be a teen bar' Kaoru felt even more secure now.  
  
The bar was packed with many people dancing, talking, and listening to the music the music sounded like the music from Party 93.1 very upbeat music. The music was very spellbinding once you hear it brings you to your feet and moves your body automatically.  
  
It was the kind of music that wasted your energy but is worth the power. ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ KAORU POV  
  
The bar was very packed it was dark except for the colored spotlights here and there. It had a gloomy look. Who would have thought the club was called "The Grave" 'I never thought it would be called that. And I thought this would be a bad idea I mean we went through the back and didn't get caught something's wrong with that but it might be a teen bar but I'm starting to doubt that.'as they went to the dance floor they danced, grooved and even caught the wandering eyes of many handsome men.  
  
When I got tired I told the girls I needed to take a quick break so I looked around the club and caught many eyes glancing at me very seductively men and women alike.  
  
'Uhhh, scary this place gets weirder and weirder' sooner or later I just power walked to keep from everyone else's staring. I walked as fast as I can until suddenly I felt..lost. 'Oh no, oh my god where do I go now? I don't remember this place, oh crap! Where the hell am I! I hope that Misao, Sara, Jazz, and Nikki find me soon. This place creeps the shit out of me!'  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Hay guys where's Kaoru?" Sara asked  
  
"She's probably outside waiting for us to go outside so we can leave" Misao replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jazz was questioned worriedly.  
  
"Yeah didn't you see the look on her face she wanted to leave right away" Misao answered back.  
  
"Ok" Jazz finally felt defeated.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
As Kaoru walked endlessly through the never-ending halls someone was watching her and stalking her. He walked behind her inconspicuously and without a sound. No one saw him except the other immortals.  
  
When Kaoru reached a door that said food storage in it her stomach started to grumble. When she opened the door her stomach stopped and so did her..heart.  
  
Bunches of corpses were clinged to the ceiling. Blood dripped from many corpses. But what frightened her the most were they were human's dead lifeless masses of disgusting smell. No smell that would satisfy a human at least. Kaoru looked on in horror as she noticed that this room was extended into a long and winding hall full of blank faces. The bodies were hung upside down; there faces were pure masks of an awful white and red of blood.  
  
As Kaoru stood there petrified she tried to move her feet when something grabbed her out of the room and into another. When she finally caught hold of her senses she realized a man had pinned her up onto the wall.  
  
"Well, well and who might you be beautiful" he said in a low tantalizing voice.  
  
Kaoru shuddered as he kissed her hand and caressed his hands on her neck. Soon she caught glimpse of two women on top of a man on a couch. It seemed at first that they were making out but when Kaoru got a closer look she noticed that one of the woman on top of the man had bit his chest as the other bit his wrist. When one was done she looked at Kaoru, she had long fangs iceberg colored eyes and blood all over her lips. She licked the blood clean off her face. Then Kaoru saw the man on the couch he had the expression of pain and death on his features.  
  
"So what is such a beauty being like yourself here at night? Looking for pleasure perhaps I might be able to help you with that" he restrained her arms atop of her so she couldn't brake free.  
  
"No leave me alone! You bastard leave me be!" she yelled. 'What is this someone help please!'  
  
"Now that's not real lady like and struggling won't help, resistance is futile. This will only hurt for a second" he seductively glared into her eyes hypnotizing her.  
  
"Misao! Nikki! Jazz.Sara.help me" Kaoru's voice faded away after every word and she became paralyzed under his glare 'Why can't I move no this is all a dream! Wake up Kaoru! Wake up!'  
  
When the man knew Kaoru was under his spell he lurked down to her throat. He protruded his fangs and was very close to biting her neck when he felt a sudden tap on his back.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ STRANGER  
  
'I had gotten there just in time before the jack ass was about to bite her neck' I tapped his back and of course the dumb ass looked back. He looked at me in an I'm-gonna'- kick- your-ass-for disrupting-my-feeding- time kind of look. I of course did not fret for I glowered straight back, which sent chills down his spine. I pulled my arm back and launched a bone breaking blow to his face if he were human his head would have turned back.  
  
I went for my sword on my side in a crouched stance ready to swipe his head off but I felt pity and with that I contested.  
  
"May it be the last time I see your face in this position again or you'll turn to the sour dust that you so run away from" I sourly protested.  
  
The man simply nodded his head in fear and cowered away and so did the two women on the couch. I then looked at Kaoru she was starting to regain the pieces of her forgotten memories. I inched closer to her, her fear had lessened but she still hadn't shaken all of her fear off.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
As he approached Kaoru she calmed down 'Wait one minute he's the guy I saw at the park looking straight at me. His eyes are so strange an amber gold so unreal'  
  
"What are they? Who are you? Why are you here? Why do you seem so fami.." Kaoru was interrupted by his out raged attitude.  
  
"I should be asking you why you are here! And yes they are not human, and if your feeble mind cannot grasp it I recommend you relinquish this memory from your mind and I am none of your concern. Get out of here before the others find you!" he demanded in a tone that sounded worse than human anger.  
  
She shuddered by his tone.  
  
"But didn't you just save me and what about my friends they're still in the club dancing!" she started to regain her voice.  
  
"I took care of your friends they are already on their way home. I suggest you go home too unless you want to die" he evilly alleged to her.  
  
"But." she yelled  
  
"Quiet!!" he demanded.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards them. He looked for a way out grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs. His speed was to fast for her to keep up with so he slowed down a little. When he was done leading her up about five flights of stairs he stopped and looked for an exit. He then found a window, wrapped his arms around Kaoru and busted through the window.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
'Please, God tell me that this is all a dream you know I'm afraid of heights please help me through this, this is my prayer'  
  
To be continued.. ##########################################################################  
  
-So what do you think I know it's very long I had to write it _ It was a pain but it came out perfect well at least I think so. This is my first fic so please read and review and tell me what you think. I know it took along time it's just that I'm having problems with my computer. The others might take awhile to put up, but please don't give up on this fic I will never stop writing it. Whenever I start a fic I always intend to end it good or bad. So please tell me what you think. Chow : ) 


	3. Liberate

Chapter 3: Liberate  
  
Hay everyone wassup! Thanks aglaia102. I know this is late but I'm trying my hardest.  
  
~.. ~ = Dream Italic = Someone's thoughts Kaoru's P.O.V = Kaoru's point of view Kenshin's P.O.V = Kenshin's point of view  
  
Definitions Shrink = Psychiatrist (therapist)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Thanks agalia102 ####################################################################  
  
As he jumped out the window he heard Kaoru murmur something like a prayer. When he landed on the ground he was carrying her over his shoulder then he ran without a second thought into the darkness. A deserted warehouse area was what stood before him practically crumbling to the ground. As soon as he reached the old abandoned building he was searching for he looked down to see that Kaoru had fainted in his arms. 'All humans are weaklings, and to think I was once one of them' he tried to forget that thought but even he had problems with forgetting memories.  
  
'What a day, I meet her, save her, take her to my house, and now I'm going to let her stay the night in my house. Feelings of worry? All these feelings must not have left me these hundreds of years. But why would I feel this way towards a mere human' he thought of all the years he has lived.  
  
So long he has lived and yet the silence of death never claimed him. A shame to know he never thought he to have a gift, but a curse. A curse that did not cause pleasure or pain physically. This gift brought wisdom, strength, immortality, but in return it brought sorrow, death, hatred, and many other sinful sideaffects. Not that he ever felt any of them he lives with his wisdom and hatred for immortality.  
  
He strode to a very deserted alleyway area where a rusted metal door could be hardly seen. He opened it with a simple push, which unhooked it from its hinges.  
  
"I'll never get the hang of opening a door. Stupid idiots! 'You will relocate to the abandoned warehouse area for further information' they say. Stupid leaders. Stupid doors. That's the flaw in the Underworld" he bared his teeth and growled.  
  
As he walked in to his new house he laid Kaoru on the nearest couch and looked at his watch 12:15am only. Still had a few more hours until the sun arose.  
  
Kaoru shifted in her peaceful slumber and whimpered when she hit the floor.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V  
  
~ 'What a day today sun's shinning and I'm on a beach! Today Day couldn't be any better. All I need now is a hot towel boy to come by. Now Kaoru no nasty thoughts on such a beautiful day like this' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
I was on a beach lying in the sand enjoying the sound if the waves and ocean's wind against her face. The sun was on the top of the sky enticing me with its waves of fiery heat.  
  
I closed my eyes and smiled when I suddenly felt the sun disappear from atop of me. Cold winds brushed against my body like knives and enwrapped its grip on me. I opened my eyes only to be floating in complete darkness. The darkness had a sinister, gloomy look to it. And I felt like it was trying to capture me and dig me deep in to its depths of darkness. Suddenly I began falling or at least I think I was falling. The wind rushed past me, and all I could see was darkness.  
  
What is this! No! I must be dreaming I know this is a dream. It has to be!' I shook the thought from my head. I couldn't have been falling it's just a dream. The breeze felt cold and lifeless as if death claimed my surroundings.  
  
After awhile I started to slow down. Slower and slower and slower till I finally found myself floating in mid air. There was no light yet I wasn't frightened. My hair whipped around me as though it were alive.  
  
Suddenly a light came towards me from deep within the depths of darkness. It rushed to me and seemed to flash before my eyes. A sort of sensation coursed through my body. It was like my skin crawled on me. 'Strange'  
  
When it flashed I some how became blinded and I couldn't see where I was. When I opened my eyes I was in a field..of..flowers. 'Very Strange'  
  
'Okay where the hell am I this doesn't feel like a dream at all. And anyway wasn't I just jumping through a window with this...' I wasn't quiet sure what happened but I saw a man standing in the middle of a patch of white roses. 'Guy? What? What is this? That guy he seems familiar who is he? What is he doin there? Maybe I should find out'  
  
"Hay, buddy do I know you what are you doin here?" I issued with precaution. I jogged closer to him and when I came closer I stopped.  
  
He was kneeling on the floor surrounded by trampled white roses with blood on them. They lay on the ground covered in a thick spray of red liquid. Just then the sky grew dark; the sun was covered by a thick set of clouds. Thunder banged atop of me and the faint whisper of secrets could be heard passing on the wind. The forbidden secrets of young and old, secrets that had no meaning to me. Once I felt as though I was totally insane I heard a very unusual voice singing, it was being sang in words I have never heard of before. It saddened me but my dreary vision was more than enough to ask questions of what was going on?  
  
His back was turned towards me, his head was bowed down. He twitched as though he had an injury.  
  
"Mister, are you okay? What's wrong you need help? Are you injured?" I felt worried, who knows he might have been hurt. And no one was around to help!  
  
Then something strange happened he didn't answer me, I don' even think he knew I was there. This was very weird, too weird. As weird as that was the atmosphere had become cold and dark and the blood on the white roses dried and stained the color of the flower. As soon as the weather changed my sight became blurry. It was like watching an antenna TV with bad reception. Static took over my vision and then total darkness once more.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Kaoru finally woke up, after falling from the couch from tossing and turning. She felt dizzy at first, maybe sick to her stomach. The day couldn't get any worse well maybe it could and maybe it will.  
  
'Not any worse please' she was pushing herself to get up from the floor.  
  
Life never felt so hard when you knew where you are. And it felt easier when you are around friends. Unfortunately, they're not here.  
  
She stood and with confusion flooding her eyes she examined her surroundings. It was dark and gloomy the kind of place you think was perfect for graveyards. It had a unique smell to it though, of the ocean? She ran to see if there was a way out of here. Nothing. Not even a window. Definitely strange. She finally gave up and wandered through the.building or what ever it was.  
  
'Hopefully this is the exit or the bathroom' she deliberated to herself.  
  
'Great, just perfect! I'm alone in a place I don't even know. My mind is so messed up. First beaches, then a guy who's totally in denial, I think I know but I don't surrounded by bleeding flowers, and now this! You know Misao's right I need a shrink' Kaoru argued with herself.  
  
After awhile she found where the kitchen was at least she thought it was a kitchen for it was very small. It only had one table small enough for three people. A refrigerator the size of a small TV that to her surprise was empty.  
  
"And I thought it would be full" she closed the fridge door with a yeah- right smirk played across her face.  
  
As she wandered around feeling as if she would lose her lunch she reached a door.  
  
It was a small room. It had a small one person bed and a closet that was pretty big, big enough for two people. 'Right'  
  
She also felt a very creepy vibe coming over her as though someone behind her. Then there was a whisper. She jerked around to see no one.  
  
"Hello? Who's there? Show yourself" she demanded grabbing the nearest object which was a book and a pretty heavy one too she could hardly hold it.  
  
'Okay now I'm officially freaked out. I better get the hell outa' here'  
  
She ran to a door but it was locked. She then jolted to the next but behind it was nothing but a mop, a broom, and a wall. She searched around but it was so dark and gloomy it was hard to see her own two feet.  
  
A creep suddenly emitted from the back of her spine. Then the whisper became clearer it was more of a question than a secret. Kaoru couldn't take it anymore she whisked the book around her hopping to hit something. But it did. Or actually something stopped it. A hand. A very pale white hand.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Kaoru yelled in horror.  
  
"Would you shut up!" the voice bitterly yelled in annoyance. The figure stepped into the light that came slightly from the boarded up windows. It was him, the one who had saved Kaoru. It made her relax more when she noticed it was her rescuer but the grip on her wrist made her think otherwise. His eyes had an evil glow to them as a warning.  
  
"Who are you? Let go of me, now!" Kaoru argued and tugged at his grasp to get free. But to her disappointment and pain he only tightened his hold to a point of pure pain.  
  
"First of all shut up. Secondly you follow my rules. And, no questions asked. Got that" he twisted her arm and received a painful scream. She nodded and he let go. Wandering to the couch and sitting Indian style on the arm of the couch. She was silent until he spoke up.  
  
"Ask your questions but I might not even answer them" he made a point that he meant it by the way his eyes stared at her glowing with hatred.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked with a complete knew curiosity. And Kaoru had unexpectedly stepped closer. No answer. She sighed in disappointment. "Okay fine have it your way, what's your name at least?" No answer. Kaoru sighed again in frustration this time.  
  
After awhile of just looking at the floor or off into the distance he stood. And walked across her and stopped, lowered his head to the side and with narrow eyes he spoke.  
  
"Himura, Kenshin Himura" he answered. Kaoru stood there surprised at the fact that he actually talked.  
  
"Kenshin, huh? Humph, thanks Kenshin" she spoke below her breath as her knew acquaintance, Kenshin, sauntered away.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
'What the hell was I up to saving her? Asshole, Kenshin you asshole! What the hell you idiot? Alright so I liberated her from that ass back at the bar?' he disputed with himself.  
  
While drilling a circle pacing around the room he had just entered locking the door behind him. It was a dark room, a small glowing light on the left wall and a stair case that led down a few lights could be seen but they were not so luminous. 'Curse my fate!' He stopped and turned towards the stairs. He then jolted down them with a new hatred towards himself. When he reached the bottom which was not too far away there laid a coffin made of dark black cherry, it can also be reminded of dark deep blood. There were no windows and no other doors except the one to the stairs which was now closed and locked tightly. There was a wooden desk that seemed old but was kept very well. On it was a very small bamboo vase that could only hold two or three flowers. It was empty. He then leaned against a wall. And hallucinated of things of long past.  
  
"Why am I so mistraut and out of thought? I have never acted so bizarre in years, hundreds of years" he leaned in closer to the wall and shut his eyes 'Strange I seem to know her from somewhere for I feel different around her, but how?'  
  
"Tomorrow I will demand answers. I will find out." I felt determined for the first time since my hunts. So he then opened the lid to the coffin and crawled in shutting it up so no light could shine through.  
  
He would rest until night when he would finally reveal the truth. So he slumbered.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Kaoru had pretty much had enough of today. 'No more please, first the concert, then the freak club, now I'm in this guy's house. Oh, no more. I've had enough today. You know what I'm going to sleep I'm so tired' she rubbed her eyes and laid on the couch and closed her eyes.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ *Way across town near the bar*  
  
"So you heard?" a hunched figure questioned a tall man  
  
"What? If it's another of your stupid rumors I swear send you back to where ever you crawled out of" the tall figure threatened him.  
  
"Kenshin just kicked the shit out of that store owner guy. What's his name?" the measly man told him.  
  
'Kenshin what have you gotten yourself into?' the tall brown haired figure wondered.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
It was already mid afternoon and no one was awake.  
  
Back at Kenshin's house everyone was asleep even Kaoru. She had fallen asleep on the couch nearest her. She was definitely passed out.  
  
Kenshin was subjected to his coffin. A sleek coffin of cherry black mahogany, it also held that neon shine to it. He was busy resting and away from the sun to realize trouble about to brew inside of his house.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Kaoru's POV  
  
"UUGGGHHH" I yawned. 'Uh yea, great. Wonder what time it is.' I stood and looked around for a watch or mirror or something useful, but I found both. I looked like a dead bride. All pale from lack of sun and food. 'Talking about food I'm hungry. Wonder if there is a food somewhere'. I then heard ticking. The clock. It was 5:50 pm.  
  
"I wonder where that guy is. I have to ask him some questions."  
  
As I trotted to the door where Kenshin had walked through I heard rustling coming from behind me. 'What was that? It might be my imagination'  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Little to Kaoru's own instincts she didn't notice that man behind her. Then suddenly he grabbed her wrist twirled her around and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Well, well, we meet again. Where is he?" the man inquired  
  
"Who? You mean Kenshin" Kaoru struggled again. 'I'm getting real tired of this' Kaoru corrected her knee thrusted it to his groin earning Kaoru a painful howl from him. She ran to the door and tried to open it when he grabbed her leg and dragged her under him. He straddled her and had pinned her arms once again atop of her.  
  
"Struggling will only make it worse my dear. Now tell me where is he?" he inquired once more.  
  
'Oh shit! What do I do know? Shit, shit, shit!' Kaoru felt defenseless which was true, she was.  
  
They had been so easily distracted that neither noticed the door to Kenshin's room was open.  
  
As the man on top of Kaoru was questioning he felt a strange cold sensation caressing his throat. He then noticed how the girl's eyes flickered from him to something more behind him.  
  
"Right here." It was Kenshin he stood glaring bullets at the man. "Liberate her know." Kenshin's voice was ice cold.  
  
The man nearly looked at him but he simply talked back and said "Make me."  
  
What he said tried Kenshin's patience which was in short supply at the time. "Liberate her. Liberate your mind. You motherf**ker your so narrow- minded." Kenshin was about to just slice his head off right there.  
  
####################################################################  
  
So what do you think? I suck? I'm good? Or should I do better? I know this took long but I hardly have time to write and when I do it's usually at night. And I do have school to attend to you know. Oh and thanks a lot to those who have been reviewing my story! You're the best! PLZ REVIEW MY STORY! 


End file.
